The End
by Hack Generation
Summary: Alex reflects on memories in his final moments...until one gives him strength. /Angst/My 1st FanfFic/ rated M for Language.
1. His Name is My Savior

[PROTOCREED] Short Fic.  
**WARNING**: Rated M for Explicit language and Alex/Desmond shipping. Also contains angst.

**_SUMMARY_**: Alex reflects on his memories, until a certain one gives him strength.

Author's Note: This is my first [PROTOCREED] Fanfic. Yes I ship Alex/Desmond they're made for each other! Anyways this Fanfic came about when I saw an animated gif , titled 'The End' by Deshmund on Tumblr. I ended up imagining a whole scenario along with some humorous sarcasm from Alex Mercer and a book reference from Albert Cross. I think they may be OOC though so forgive me, and yes I changed some things around in the [PROTOTYPE] Canon so that it would make sense why Alex comes to his "senses" at the last moment and fights back.  
Yes it's my Canon that ZUES is a separate entity inside Alex since the game makers jacked him up so bad he was unrecognizable, I think a lot of the fandom agrees that Alex became more human in the end of the first [PROTOTYPE] than he was at first, they really fucked up his personality, of course karma came back and bit the gaming company in the ass and the team that made [PROTOTYPE] was shut down by the higher ups… so yeah, enjoy and tell me what you think!

**constructive criticism people! Flamers will be ignored.**

* * *

'So this is what it comes to,' thought Alex while on his knees in front of James Heller.

The two Runners had been fighting for several hours now, Alex had known to an extent, but what he didn't know was that it was a major fight, after finally regaining control of his body and locking a screaming ZUES away in his mind; Heller had already cut away most of the biomass ZUES had been using, leaving Alex armless and weak.

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

Dana shook uncontrollably as tears cascaded down her face, the friend she had, her brother's lover, had been kidnapped. Alex of course had found out and went to search for said lover, then nearly had nervous breakdown, leaving an opportunity for ZUES to take control, emerging with a an insane laugh.

It had was hours ago but the events were still fresh in her mind, going to the bar, talking to Desmond, then a bunch of strange people barging in and asking the bartender for his name. Upon realizing that it was Abstergo coming back for him, he had told Dana to hide and leapt over the bar, his Hidden Blade springing into action as he took down the group of Templars until one shot him with a tranquilizer and their backup dragged him away.

Alex had been out of Manhattan on a mission with Robert Cross (whom he totally despised but tolerated because SOMEHOW and SOMEWHERE at SOME POINT in time, his lover had befriended Cross).

The moment the Assassin had been taken, The Hive had gone into panic and bombarded their King Father's mind with warning signals, Mercer's head exploded into pain as a result. The Hive then went stupid; releasing a bunch of Hunters in the process including a Supreme Hunter to look for their missing Mother Queen, Desmond, of course this caused chaos with the military. BLACKWATCH mobilized, believing ZUES to have comeback. But oh this was worse, much MUCH worse.

"NO!," BLACKLIGHT shouted out clutching his head, and then as soon the pain subsided he took off.

Robert Cross looked up from a bush where the two were hiding, only to find the damn virus running away, he yelled out,

"Mercer? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! The mission isn't finished-"

Alex performed a charged jump, long gone.

"-Yet...?."

BLACKLIGHT ran fast as his enhanced legs would take him, jumping, gliding on occasion when needed. He didn't rest until he reached Manhattan. The Hive began screaming at him again.

"WHERE IS OUR MOTHER?! WHERE IS HE?! FIND HIM FIND HIM FIND HIM! WHERE IS OUR QUEEN?! FIND HIIIM!"

Mercer winced.

"What's wrong Mr. King? Lose something?" a dark voice in his head asked,

"Shut up ZUES, mind your own business," he replied curtly.

"Aww looks like The Hive has lost its Mother Queen, which so happens to be a male, who so happens to be missing at the moment,"

ZUES laughed.

"Shut. Up. Or do I need to lock you away in the Awkward Memories section of my head?" Alex asked smugly.

"Touché," a lame retort as ZUES retreated to the corner where he came from.

The Hive was quiet again.

Alex didn't know Manhattan was in turmoil, but the moment he was recognized people panicked, everyone was running away while another called the military and BLACKWATCH. He was tired, wound up tight with anxiety while he sprinted toward Dana's apartment, away from the ambush of RPG's, tanks, machine guns, etc.

Upon arriving at her apartment he sensed the atmosphere was off, usually when he came back the feeling of warmth of the presence of his lover greeted him, washing over him along with his scent.

However Mercer's anxiety rose as he sniffed the air. The smell of the Mother of The Hive, his Queen; Desmond, was stale. And his warmth?

Not there, none, zip, gone.

He ran the rest of the way to the apartment, jumped up to the balcony, and broke down the front door 'Gonna fix that later,' he thought. He found his sister in tears, automatically Alex's hands formed into claws.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Where Desmond!?" Alex began to panic as a thousand scenarios played in his head.

All it took was one look,

Alex went back through the door.

After days of searching, help from Dana, being ranted at by Cross, to which Alex reacted by saying,

"My other half is gone!"

Alex often referred to Desmond as his "Other half" so Robert knew who he was talking about, immediately feeling guilty after it, then calling off the military and BLACKWATCH to help the panicking virus (as much as he hated BLACKLIGHT, Mercer's lover was his friend, it's what friends do right?)

Mercer searched for Desmond, going into near exhaustion, Dana had already tried getting him to rest when he came back to her apartment.

"Brother please, you need sleep!" She said.

"Nooooo," He half moaned, struggling to stand on his own two legs, however his sister was holding most of his weight as he sagged against her.

Cross walked in only to be surprised with the scene of Dana barely holding Alex up.

"The hell? Mercer if she's telling you to rest it's English for Go the Fuck to Sleep," Robert stated, with the irritated tone of a parent scolding an unruly child. The last thing they needed was a cranky virus.

Alex pushed his sister away, then clutched his head with clawed hands.

'Oh joy ZUES wants to put in his two cents.'

"Control! Give it to me you weak pup!" ZUES was angry; he wasn't playing around this time like he usually did.

"Urghhh," he fought to keep him inside, but it was a losing battle, exhausted and weak Alex Mercer held on for five more minutes.

"Go on, let go, I'll find him for you! GIVE ME CONTROL!" Yep, ZUES isn't teasing.

With a final shove of pain Alex caved, and with it, there was a deafening roar of triumph from ZUES as he emerged, finally free he was excited, of course ZUES would keep his word to Alex to look for Desmond, but first things first, Manhattan needed a few...changes before he would search for The Hive Mother Queen.

Everything went to shit then.

ZUES infected all of Manhattan, forcing Dana and Cross to leave.

He also infected James Heller, intending to make a new race to please Desmond as a present when he found him. Just as well as provide protection, all ZUES needed was Heller's daughter for her DNA to be crossed with Desmond's, since her father's was too resilient to be used at all, and of course Desmond is, after all, the Mother Queen of The Hive (jeez Alex doesn't even know how awkward that sounds, not that he cares anyway.)

ZUES didn't realize infecting James Heller, of all people, would be a mistake, after taking down Gentek and Abstergo, Heller came after him.

The fight was ugly, Heller cut away at his biomass till he weakened and went to his knees.

"No this can't be!" ZUES shouted at James, "You don't understand! I'm not doing this for myself! It's for my other half!"

"I'm not gonna fucking stop till I tear you limb from fucking limb! Then I'll get back my daughter!" James shouted back, he was having none of it.

Alex took back control with a vengeance, 'Get out!' He shouted inside.

'NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! YOU DONT SEE! WE COULD PROTECT DESMOND THIS WAY! HAVE A NEW GENERATION TO RAISE TOGETHER! WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM GETTING KILLED OR TAKEN AGAIN!'

ZUES screamed at Alex as he shut ZUES away forever, the memories of past consumed people combining to become one entity of hate in his head, to destroy ZUES, ending his existence.

Alex looked up, the energy to fight was no longer there, he was going to die, and Mercer sent an order to The Hive that when it found his lover, to send a Hunter take him far away to Dana and Cross, away from Manhattan.

-END FLASH BACK-

* * *

"RAAAAAWRGH!" Heller bellowed as he was bringing down his blade on the armless virus.

'This is it, this is the end' Alex thought.

The world started to go in slow-motion as his mind began to go through past memories, the people that BLACKLIGHT had infected, the ones Alex had saved, and the ones that ZUES had killed, and the dear ones he had nearly killed.

Pain. Alex was in pain.

But he didn't register that, he was too focused on the memories playing in his eyes, the people that were important to him.

, a "sort of" friend.

Robert Cross, a "frenemy" if that's what you could call the irritating bastard.

Shaun Hastings, also a "sort of" friend, though a bit snarky and intolerable at times.

Rebecca, Dana's "twin" He never got used to her perkiness, the woman was also scary when drunk, and absolutely frightening when drunk with Dana in the most awkward ways like questioning what she called his "Sexy Time" with his other half.

William Miles? Eh, socially awkward, which thankfully his lover didn't inherit.

Dana, dearest younger sister, companion, and constant partner in crime (heh.)

That's where Alex's thoughts stopped; he struggled to remember his significant other. What had ZUES done to his memories?

Heller's blade was still coming down, a little faster now that his focus was broken, his mind out of limbo.

'Des-...,' Mercer's eyes widened and his world went and slowed down just a fraction. A face, he saw a man's face.

'...-esmond,' automatically his mind narrowed down to that one piece of memory. The Assassin sported scar on his lip.

'De-...smond,' a surge of energy flew through BLACKLIGHT's body at the name of his lover, his other half, his life and purpose.

'Desmond,' another surge of energy and Alex regenerated his arms without the need of extra biomass.

'Desmond.' He remembered his smile, the small quirk of his lips, upturning at the corners slightly, making the scar more obvious on the Assassin's face.

The name became a mantra in his head as the world became even slower, Alex's focus shifted to Heller's blade, coming inches from his face, he reached up as his hands became claws...

'Desmond!'

And caught Heller's blade.

* * *

**constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! Tell me what you did and didn't like, it's my first FIC after all so I'm looking to improve! Thanks for reading!**

**p.s. should I continue? Cookies to those who caught Cross's book reference!**

**-****_ Hack Generation_**


	2. New Deal or No Go (Preview)

**Author's Note**

_so hey everybody Hack Generation here to make an announcement: I'm sure all of y'all are anticipating the next chapter as it will be continued...originally this story was only supposed to be a oneshot but after the reviews I got i just couldn't let y'all down._

_Ive been communicating with some of you and if I haven't told everybody I will tell them here and now that there will be a chapter for Desmond however it's going to take a while so in appreciation for all your waiting here is a preview of episode 3 (yes I'm calling them episodes, if you don't like it shoot me) yes to those who are wondering Heller will be in this fic as well (SO COME AT MEH BROS)._

_There will also be a fight scene between Heller and Alex, I like feedback from my ppl so gimme sum luv and tell me wat I need to improve and wat you did or didn't like._

_also Heller may be a little OC it's been awhile since I played [PROTOTYPE]2 and had my heart torn to pieces. So if he seems a bit off tell me please and how I can improve, if you don't like Heller in this fic sue me, or shoot me, or better yet COME AT MEH BRETHREN ALL YEH WHO DARE CROSS THIS SEA DOG OF THE SEVEN SEAS, THOSE SCALLYWAGS WHO DARE CROSS HE WHO SAILS WITH THE GREAT EDWARD KENWAY ABOARD HIS SHIP THE JACKDAW! You shall walk the plank! (Lol I'm loving me sum pirates right now, ya feel me?)_

_Random rant over! So onward with the preview!_

* * *

"I'll send Hunters to bring her to you, word of honor? Or do we need to do a dumbass pinky-promise?" BLACKLIGHT evenly retorted.

"Wha- HELL NO!" James exclaimed in shock and anger, how dare he suggest that?!

"Oh? And why not?" Alex was messing with him and having a grand old time at it.

"There's no way I'm letting your infected lapdogs near my daughter," the man was glaring hard at him, if looks could kill BLACKLIGHT would suffer the torture of a lifetime.

"How do I know those bastards will listen to you? How do I know you'll keep your word and not try to kill my daughter with them?" James would rather die than let the Hunters find the only thing that was left of his wife and his human self. His daughter meant everything to him and even that was the greatest understatement of the century.

Alex laughed, but it wasn't a normal one, the sound was feral but bitter moreover hollow. When he grinned it was inhumanly wide, showing off pointed jagged teeth.

"Well it's only fair Heller; I don't know her, so why should I care what she means to you? We're enemies after all. Let me guess, she's all you've got left of your wife and your "humanity" right? Well here's a little surprise, Desmond means as much to me as your_ oh so preciou_s little girl means to you." Mercer's eyes became cold, the ice blue of his eyes turning even icier and hard.


	3. Take a Second to Sober Up(Low Tolerance)

**A word from the author:** _so hey y'all I'm uploading as much as I can so yeaah onward and here's a THANKYOU to the following reviewers_

_Flaming skulls: you my 1st reviewer THANKYOU _

_Pirateweasel: why thankyouuu for the critique and I came up with that on a whim, I mean come on he consumed a whole Jackdaw load of people! He would have some awkward memories. And im a seasoned reader so I've seen ficit's here Alex is able to section off categories of memories so why not apply it here?_

_XcaughtLikeAflyX: I know right? I was tired of being one of those people who have lots of stories thought up for the OTPs but they never git written so I thought HEY WHY NOT?!_

_BRUTAL RYTHM RIDER: OMG *sobs of joy and pure gratefuness as I read ur review again* I just -sniff- I'm modest ok? I didn't think this would get any attention I...I... BWAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA -Internet hugs you- IM HUGGING MY LAPTOP RIGHT NOW_

_Kanel-Novice Writer: why THANKYOU kind sir, novice writer? Does that mean you work for Malik Al-Sayf?_

_thankyall love you guys so muuuuch!_

_0nWaRD!_

* * *

He was standing in darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

Desmond couldn't see, nor could he hear anything, he wallowed in the blackness. Unaware of the outside world that he would wake up to.

Desmond couldn't recall anything yet, not entirely. He had to wake up first, but he didn't know where he currently resided would be familiar, a place he despised.

A voice spoke.

"Wake up 17."

The tone was gruff and impatient. It was also deep with a sort of low bass.

The Assassin groaned, his mind was _so groggy_; he just wanted to go back to his dreamless sleep.

"Subject 17 it would be wise for you to get your lazy ass out of that bed so I won't have to carry your fat ass to the lab."

Whoever this guy was he didn't sound very friendly.

Desmond opened his eyes and turned over to get a look at this person, still unaware of where he currently was.

"I'm not fat," he said.

"Prove it _Assassin,"_ the man standing in front of him sneered. The guy looked to be about in his mid-thirties, his hair was a fine grayish black and slicked back. On the mans face was a nasty scar that ran across his nose. His eyes were a bright green, that reminded Desmond of the vivid green of tree leaves. His clothes however, was BLACKWATCH uniform, all black; he was loaded to the teeth with knives strapped to his thighs, arms, and on his belt with the largest one being a Bowie knife strapped to his back. He looked like he was 6'0" much taller than Desmond but smaller than Alex.

'Alex,' the Assassin suddenly remembered, where was his lover? More importantly what place had Desmond been abducted to?

"_Where am I?!" Desmond _demanded, his voice laced with an Arabic accent.

"Nice to meet you too 17," the man Desmond assumed was a guard responded with sarcasm.

"Who are you? What is this place?!" golden, hazel eyes glared at him.

"Well then there's the prime question that I wanted to hear! My name is Mathias Thach, and no boy, I already know your name. So now that we're introduced lets go to the lab, since I assume that you know where you are but are simply too damn stupid to notice." He took a breadth from the long winded speech.

Desmond looked around the room he was in, the walls were stark white, and the light was coming in from the door was the only thing illuminating the room, he noticed the bed he woke up on.

"_Abstergo," _the man hissed.

"Bingo, and you can just call me Thach. Now get up, the Boss said I have to take you to the lab so y'all can get acquainted." He walked towards the door and motioned for Desmond to follow.

Desmond was thrown off by the guard's apparent sarcasm and mood swings, he was also thrown off by the fact that Thach bore some resemblance to his Templar ancestor Haytham.

The Assassin snorted "Lovely, I can't wait to meet _Vidic _again, you seem to like him, couple much?" His mind was in turmoil as he followed his guard out into a a long, white, and overly light hallway, at the end of the corridor was the lab where the Animus was, if memory served him correctly.

If Thach was going to give him sarcasm he could give back what he gave just fine, it was one the things he learned from Alex and his sister.

"Nah, that shitty excuse for a doctor was shot dead by the head honcho himself. He was replaced by Adolfo Reighn, and judging from how he's just _dying to meet you_, I can tell you're a pretty important package. Oh and as for that little thing you said about Vidic and I? Well touché my Syrian friend, I could say the same for you and BLACKLIGHT." Thach was liking this guy already, he could tell this fiasco was going to be a long haul.

Desmond grit his teeth, what the fuck was up with Thach? He was just...unnerving.

"Whats a BLACKWATCH guard doing here in Abstergo?" He asked as he flipped up his white hood, out of habit he checked his right arm. The Hidden Blade wasn't there.

"Well lets just say Gentek merged with Abstergo, your weapon though? has it in the lab with all his other equipment," he replied with a bored tone.

They stopped outside the laboratory door, Thach slid a keycard through and a lock and it "pinged" while the light turned green. He gestured to Desmond to walk in when the door opened inward. Thach followed behind and the entrance shut with an audible hiss.

A Russian accented voice greeted them as they entered.

"Ah~ Subject 17 we finally meet! Goodness, they didn't say beautiful you would be!"

the Assassin groaned inwardly, Desmond was in for a hell of a ride.


	4. A Word From Hack Generation

_Hey y'all this is a note_

_so yeah I'm working on Episode 3 part 1 of New Deal or No Go_

_and I'm also majorly editing Episode 1 His Name Is My Savior, so many you are gonna have to read it again to get in on the low-down between ZUES and Alex._

_there is gonna be more of Heller to those who are wwondering._

_i also need to ask y'all a question._

* * *

_i mustache you a reely important question. (Yes I just did that, sue me). i need your opinion on whether ZUES should reappear in Mercer's mind again? If you want put yes and the reason why, if not put HAIL NO Y U DO THAT FOR?!._

* * *

_so THANKYOU for following me this far I will release Episode 1 and 3 Soon. _

* * *

I have another question I need ideas for Mathias Thach Kenway. When I described him did you get a clear picture of this man in your mind? If so what did he look and sound like to you? If you didn't give me sum pointers on how to improve Thach. Do you like how he is now? If yes put why, if no tell me what's wrong.

thankyou for those who have been with me so far and the new ones to come!

see ya on the re-release of Episode 1 and the release of Episode 3.


End file.
